


christmas at work

by fairyerimbin



Series: the holidays, my ceo and i [1]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Changbin doesn't celebrate Christmas, Changbin is CEO to his own company, Changbin stays at work during Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas at work, He stayed back at work instead, M/M, Minho is an assistant, Minho was supposed to celebrate Christmas, Mistletoe, minho surprises changbin, they celebrate Christmas together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: the holidays, my ceo and i [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	christmas at work

Minho always loved working with the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the country. He never thought he would end up becoming an assistant. But there was something about Changbin, his boss who took over the company of his parents. Although he was a busy and hardworking man, he cared about the people working in his company. He would always let them go home early during the holidays, while he stayed alone in the building. He lost his parents quite soon and had no other family members to turn to. So, every holiday, Changbin stayed working while others were celebrating. Of course, Minho always wanted to invite him over. Though he was afraid Changbin would think he was pitying him, that he would fire him for invading his privacy.   
  
Only, on this year's holiday, Minho hated working for Changbin. Because instead of letting Minho go home, to celebrate Christmas with his parents and his three cats, Changbin asked him to stay behind. Minho walked inside Changbin's office, placing down the stack of papers his boss wanted him to copy. Changbin already noticed Minho wasn't talking to him. Normally, the older would mention something about his cats, what they did when he wasn't home or how much he loved them. "No cat stories?" Changbin asked, avoiding looking at Minho when his assistant glared at him. He had never seen the older so mad before. Changbin didn't know what he did wrong. "Nope." Minho left Changbin's office. He didn't want to talk to his boss anymore, he just wanted to be home to celebrate Christmas. The younger tried focusing on his work, but the thought of Minho being mad at him made him miserable. He got up from his seat, leaving his office while he made his way towards Minho who was busying himself on his phone. He had to tell his parents he wouldn't be able to leave the office this year, because his boss didn't want him to celebrate Christmas anymore.   
  
"Minho..." Changbin took an office chair from another desk to sit down near Minho, who put his phone away. He glared at the younger, wondering what he wanted. "Did I do something wrong?" Changbin asked as Minho rolled his eyes, taking his phone back. He would rather ignore the younger's presence instead of explaining why his Christmas got ruined. "How can I apologise when I dont even know what I did wrong? Minho..." "Maybe, just maybe, I was looking forward to see my parents again to celebrate Christmas. But instead of being home with them, I'm stuck with you." Minho said, looking at Changbin who stayed silent. He didn't know what to say. Though Minho quickly realized what he said, remembering the younger had no parents to come home to, to celebrate the holidays. "Shit, sorry. I forgot about your situation." Minho said as Changbin shook his head, smiling at the older. He didn't want the older to think he should be apologizing, when he should be the one to. "It's fine. I was being selfish by making you stay. You should go home." Changbin said, putting the office chair back at the right desk before he made his way back towards his office. Minho sighed, looking around the empty and boring room. This wasn't a place to celebrate Christmas. So he needed to come up with an idea.   
  
Minho quickly left the office building, making his way towards the one shop he knew was still open this day. He looked around, finding a few Christmas decorations others didn't want to buy. When he paid for them, the shop assistant judged him for buying the decorations. Minho rolled his eyes, noticing the mistletoe he bought as well. He chuckled, making his way towards the groceries store to buy some food. Eventually he made his way back towards the office, decorating the room in silence while Changbin didn't expect a thing. Minho eventually stood on a chair, carefully hanging up the mistletoe above Changbin's office door. Minho smiled proudly as he looked around the few Christmas decorations. It wasn't a lot, but he hoped Changbin would love it. He walked inside his boss's office as the latter looked up at his assistant in confusing. Why was Minho still here? "I didn't want to leave you alone." Minho said as Changbin chuckled, following the older outside the office. He looked at the decorations in surprise. No one ever cared so much about him for giving him the chance to celebrate Christmas. "And..." Minho chuckled as he pressed a kiss against Changbin's cheek. He pointed towards the ceiling as the younger blushed while staring at the mistletoe. "Everyone deserves to celebrate Christmas with others. So this Christmas, you'll spend it with me and without work." Minho said as Changbin smiled, feeling grateful for everything the older did. For once in his life, Changbin felt happy to be able to spend Christmas without focusing on work. Ever since he lost his parents, he was afraid no one would be able to make him smile again. Though he was happy to have found it in Minho.


End file.
